


how will it end ?

by Straybunnyalois



Category: Gravity Falls, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straybunnyalois/pseuds/Straybunnyalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dipper never knew how the world can ever be so cruel .. he was to young to understand , but now when he wakes up in the land of the dead with only grunkle stan by his side .. and few memorys of what happend to them before there death he starts the journy to unravel the mystery of this world , his and grunkle stans death and .. his heart perhaps ? *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> to be fare this story is kinda depressing XP its full of gore and sadness … I can't really call it a " nightmare before Christmas ! AU " for gravity falls .. the only few things that will be related to NBC is that they live in a Halloween like world , dipper looks like Sally XD , cipher like Jack XD … hmm you know what ? I'll let the story speak for itself before I ruin it all for you guys

*chop * " GOD !!! KID SCREAM MORE FOR ME !!!!!"   
-" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! "   
-" YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT !!!! COME ON !!!!" *chop*   
-" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHhhhhh … *silence* "   
-" fainting …. FAINTING !!!!!!! NO KID !!!!!! YOU WANNA RUIN THE FUN FOR ME ????? SMART LITTLE SHIT AREN'T YOU ???????? BUT TO BAD FOR YOU , I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN " *slap*   
-" *gasp* *coughing* PlEasE jUsT Let Me DiE !!!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!"   
-" COME ON KID !!!!!!!! THAT’S WHAT I WANT !!!!!!!! BEG MORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
-" PLEASE JUST …. WWWWWHHHY ??? "   
-" Hmmm I don’t need to explain anything to you doll face ~ say .. your face is cute , I wonder how it will look when I'm done with it ~ "   
-" NO PLEASE DON’T !!!!!! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME !!!!!!!!!! "   
-" OHHHH ~~~~~~ KID YOUR PLEADING IS JUST SO GOOD !!! I WISH YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW I FELT !!! IT FEELS WONDERFUL ~ "   
-" PLEASE DONNNNNNT … "   
_____________________________________________________________________

it was dark … and cold .. very cold , hes whole body felt so heavy and numb .   
even though dipper felt his consciousness slip in , he wanted to open his eyes . but he was afraid , hearing murmuring voices of a weird language don’t encourage him either .   
his own self said reassuringly " just a one peak .. ? it won't hurt anyone , right ?" he thought in his head , his eyes fluttered open slowly , opening not too much to show he was awake yet .   
he was terrified now !!!! those .. those things !! they were hunched and black as the night with crimson red holes as eyes , with only a small piece of cloth to cover their private parts .  
THEY WERE TOUCHING HIM !! scrawny long black fingers with yellow nails traveling through his body touching and trailing down every inch they can find !!   
Dippers eye shot open in fear wandering inside it socket .. " WAIT ONLY AN EYE !! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER ONE ?????? " dipper tried to move his hand to touch his face to check but it was chained to the table he laid on .   
One of the weird looking black creatures noticed his movements and pointed at him saying something in a loud shrieking voice which made IT's other companions look towards dippers direction .  
panicking now .. the black creatures joined hands in a circle around the table chanting something in harmony . as they chanted more , dipper felt his consciousness Slip away again …..   
" NO WAIT !! I WANT TO UNDERSTAND !! " he wanted to say but he couldn't speak either . he tried to take a better look but lifting his head upwards .. as he did … he saw his worst nightmare .. his head was nowhere near his shoulders .. they were seperated ..   
….....  
…......... 

 

______________________________________________________________________  
I know I know , nothing makes any sense so far and the chapter is very short . but I promise the next chapter will make things a little more clearer CX and it will be longer


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter guys :) , Oh and as promised I made this chapter longer . Over a 1000 and something words !! enjoy

-"k … " 

-"heh ? " 

-"k … w..e.... up " 

-"what ? " came dippers voice barely as a whisper but as soon as he tried to open his eyes , he felt himself being held and shocken strongly . 

-" KID , COME ON WAKE UP !!!! I CAN'T STAND BEING ALONE THIS LONG , PLEASE ITS DRIVING ME NUTS .. pp please just .. wake up " 

dippers eyes shot open in surprise as he heard the harsh but very warm familiar voice of the one and only , Stanley Pines . 

-" gg Grunkle Stan !! .. is that you ? " 

Dipper moved away slowly from the man's grip and stared at him while the both were sitting in an old bed . Excited , he jumped back hugging the man before him as tears started to fall down on his cheeks . 

-" KID !! YOUR AWAKE !! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH , I THOUGHT YOUR SOUL PASSED TO THE OTHER SIDE ". 

-" wait .. WHAT ?? " . 

Dipper pushed Stan away in shock from his words as he questioningly looked at him . 

kinda think of it , Stan himself didn’t sound OR look normal either . With sharp teeth poking from the sides of his mouth , huge , black bat like wings folded behind his back and solid rock like skin was instead of his normal flesh . 

Stan silently looked at the young child before him as the oppiset started to crawl away from him on the bed in fear . 

-" WAH .. WHAT ARE YOU ?? " . 

-" Kid .. Calm down " . 

-" NO !! I WON'T CALM DOWN , YOU MIGHT LOOK LIKE GRUNKLE STAN BUT YOU ARE NOT HIM .. OMG , WAIT !! YOU ARE THE SHAPE SHIFTER !! YEAH .. YOU ARE HIM " . 

-" Kid .. I'm your great uncle , nothing more nothing less " . 

-" THEN TELL ME A THING ONLY GRUNKLE STAN WOULD KNOW " . 

-" hhhhhhhhhhh .. " Sighing , Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and answered : " fine , you asked for it .. you kept wetting your bed until you were 8 " . 

-" I .. EHM .. I MEAN NO NO , MABEL WAS LYING !! I TOTALLY DIDN’T " . 

-" you love to watch chick flick movies but you only do so after midnight so nobody would know " . 

-" HOW DID YOU EVEN .. " . 

-" you also have a secret stash of .. " 

-" ENOUGH , ENOUGH !!!! YOU TOTALLY PROVED YOUR POINT " . 

Stan grinned widely at Dippers discomfort but then a look of pity was replaced by it , starring down and up at his niece . What have become of him ? What made him this way ? 

-" Where are we by the way ?" Stan was interrupted from his thoughts as Dipper spoke . 

-" We are in my new home " Stan answered while looking carefully at the boy as the next expected question was said : 

-" What happened to the mystery shack ? isn't it yours ?" . 

-" yes .. " . 

-" Then ?? " . 

-" And why is it so cold in here ? " . 

-" OH .. you get used to it by time .. " . 

-" .. Eeem … I .. how do I say this ? … Why .. Why can't I .. close my mouth ? " . 

Stan paused a little before answering Dipper Casually : 

-" Because it was sewed that way " . 

 

-" Oh .. WAIT !! WHAT ?!?? " . 

Dipper tried to jump off the bed he was sitting on , but as soon as he stood up he felt his legs wobble under the pressure of his weight and he fell to his knees . 

Dipper was Terrified now , what he was starring at .. THOSE ARE NOT HIS LEGS NOR HANDS . 

-" mm mirror .. " Whispered Dipper . 

Stan slowly handed it to him , the feeling .. it was killing him !! he contemplated long enough in his head off how will he explain this to the kid .. but as soon as the moment presented itself .. he didn’t know what to say !! .. the words .. are caught up in his throat and he can't seem to speak them out . 

Dipper in the other hand couldn’t believe what was staring back at him in the reflection of the mirror . 

As much as it looked like him this .. just couldn’t be him !! 

-" How .. w .. why do I look like this ?" . 

-" They .. They needed to patch you up kid .. So they did what they had to do " . 

 

Dipper looked again at the mirror .. What was before him .. He looks so different .. 

Instead of his usual right , brown mocha colored eye was replaced an arctic light blue glass one . Where also a long thin stitches went across his forehead and down to his right cheek to cross paths with the other stitches that went right across his face from his right cheek to his left , with that stretching his mouth into a forced smile on his face . on his neck also , there was stitches that went across it and another one that circled his shoulders to also cross paths with the other ones that were scattered around his chest . that said with the ones on his legs and arms and also fingers . 

his skin was chalk white as if he was a ghost , but in the areas where the stitches were located it got a little bluer .

Dipper looked back to his Grunkle , pleading to him silently to explain further . Stan turned around to face the window and started speaking : " I don’t got much to explain to you kid but ..

to be continued :)


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to pick up speed here .. So i start with actual stuff

“ listen kid , I don’t really know much … but I understood a couple of things here and there , first of I’ll speak what’s clearly in your mind : yes , we are dead … “ 

Dippers eyes shoot wide with horror , it’s not like he didn’t figure this out already … But stating it out loud like this is so different !   
He recovered from the shock quiet quickly and nodded his head for his great uncle to continue , which he did saying ; “ After I woke up I was greeted by a couple of my old chumps back from … never mind , you don’t really need to know this part … hehehe .. Not yet at least .. “ .  
He then turned his back to face the direction of Dipper smiling momentarily then continued ; “ After I panicked a little they explained some stuff for me and we started patching up things with each other … well .. they told me there stories too “ .  
-“ Stories ? “ .  
-“ Yes stories , you know .. How they died ? .. yup … that “ .  
-“ .. “ .  
-“ …. “ .  
Silence was acquainted with them momentarily before Dipper spoke again : “ hhhhow .. Did you .. I mean , How did we die ? “ .  
-“ I don’t know kid … “ .  
-“ You don’t know ? then .. Who DOES ??! “ .   
-“ Kid .. Both our deaths were in different places and time zones .. “ .  
\- “ Oh .. “ .  
-“ yeah .. “ .  
-“ …… When did you die ? “ .  
-“ .. A year and a half ago “ .  
-“ …………….. “ .  
-“ Come on kid !! It’s not that bad , see .. “ , he started moving both his arms randomly “ I can move my arms around like old times !! I’m not restricted any longer by age and also .. “ , he spread his bat like wings in clear site and said :” I also can fly too !! “ .  
Dipper chuckled a little at his great uncles statements . “ maybe it’s not that bad “ , he thought “ I wonder what I can do !! “ . But then …   
-“ Doesn’t that mean .. I’ll never grow up ? “ , in his voice clear disapotment could be heard . Now he will never become the man he always imagined he’d be .. He will be forever 13 and a half .   
Stan noticed the shift in Dippers mood , So he tried to change the subject by saying : “ Wanna .. Check out the place or something kid ? “ .   
Dipper looked at him for a minute , then smiled : “ I .. I would love that .. bbut .. how about you give me something to wear first ? “ , he shifted on the ground where he fell before uncomfortably .   
Stan chuckled a little while Dippers face was very red from embarrassment as he practically shouted : “ are you goona help me or what ??! “ .  
-“ Alright kid , Alright .. just wait a minute “ Stan left the room for few minutes then came back with a waist long shirt that was made from different fabrics sewed together randomly and a long black and white pants , he handed both of them to Dipper and fell silent .  
Dipper looked at it then back at his uncle questioningly , Stan answered him nervously : “ I mmmade it .. you know .. Mabel kinda taught me how before you guys left that first summer you came to gravity falls … Because let’s not fool our selfes , me and Sixer can’t really sew .. I kknow it looks stupid and all .. “   
-“ it looks great grunkle Stan , thank you for making it for me “ Dipper smiled to his Grunkle happily and wore it .  
It was kinda longer in length than what he anticipated at first , it reached the height of his knees and was too baggy . The pants in the other hand was so tight it should be a skinny trouser .  
-“ You look cute “ teased Stan .  
-“ I AM NOT CUTE !! “ Answered Dipper loudly with a huff and his cheeks were lightly colored pink from embarrassment , looking at himself he thought : “ If Mabel was here she would totally tease about it tell … Wait !! “ .  
He looked directly at Stan’s eyes and asked : “ Where is Mabel ?? “ .  
Stan smiled gently at him and placed a hand on Dippers shoulder and said : “ she is still alive .. “ .  
-“ REALLY ?! “ Dipper said excitedly but his happiness was withdrawn from him as his grunkle frowned . He whispered : “ What’s wrong with Mabel grunkle Stan ? “ .  
He answered him slowly after he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding : “ She is alive .. But she is in a coma .. “ .   
Dipper was silent .. It is a great thing that she is alive but in a coma ?! that’s not such a great thing ! Its as if she was dead already .. But at least if she actually was she would be with them here and happy and she could at least move and and ..   
-“ Dipper , its fine “ his grunkle nudged him lightly to wake him from his grim thoughts and continued : “ She will be with us soonier or later , I mean .. Look at my case , I had to wait a year and a half before you came to me but in the end you came “ he finished words with a smile .   
Dipper said after a moment of silence : “ I guess .. we will have to wait then “   
-“ yup “ .  
-“ So about that tour you said ? “ .  
Stan smiled : “ Still curious as ever I see , Then .. Shall we ? “ He stretched his arm to the direction of the bedroom door and Dipper nodded his head in agreement and said : “ we shall “ .

 

1,087 words ~


	4. chapter 4

Dipper holding his great uncles hand , was guided out of their “assumed” house .. out there .. every thing and every one was weird .  
“ sneak like creatures and bat like ones , undead brides and also grooms .. In a place where the norm was weird and the weird was norm , you will defiantly wonder : how was this never been known ? “  
Dipper stood still taking this all in , while his great uncle awaited his response a man holding his head in his hand approached there door step and said cheerfully : “ CONGRATOLATIONS STAN !!!!!!! YOU FINALLY GOT ONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS HERE ~ “  
Dipper flinched and hid behind his uncle and before he could stop him self he said : “ the mans head .. ITS SPEAKING EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT ATTACHED TO HIS BODY ??!! “ he slapped his hand over his mouth before he said anything more and apologized .  
The man chuckled lightly and responded : “ No need to apologize kid , every new comer will react the same way you did . Besides , I’ll go back to the ghouls and they will attach it back with no sweat ~ “.  
-“ Ghouls ? “ asked Dipper looking at both his great uncle and the man , seeking explanation to his question .  
-“ Ghouls .. are creatures that lives in limbo , the land that exists between life and death . There job is to patch up the dead like us when they pass on to the next life .. That is the one we are in now “ Stan explained to Dipper simply .  
-“ by the way Stan.. Can I talk to you for a minute ? “ asked the man .  
-“ now Joe ? .. Oh by the way Dipper this is Joe , short cut for Jorge we know each other way back “.  
-“ way back ? how old are you Grunkle Stan ? “.  
Stan ignored his question and went to Joe : “ what do you want Jorge ?”.  
-“ you know I hate being called that name , its Joe !!” .  
-“ what ever Jorge , what do you want ?”.  
Joe sighed and answered : “ you will never say it , are you ? .. AGH never mind , what I was trying to say was .. I .. ahhhh .. your niece .. “.  
-“ What about him ? Oh I know , he is cute , isn’t he ?”.  
-“ That’s not what I meant … “.  
-“Then what is it Jorge ??!”.  
-“ he … is well stiched .. isn’t he ?”.  
Silence fell between them as Stan realized where this conversation was heading , while Joe continued hesitantly : “ Remember when I told you the reason of my death .. How my caught having an affair with another woman and well .. She said that she wanted to cut the roots of the problem .. Which was me head .. “ .  
-“ Yeah .. So what are you aiming at ?”.  
-“ What I’m trying to say is … Even back then … Even though She hated me so much .. Only what came in her mind is to cut of my head .. But in your nieces case .. I’m afraid to point out that what ever have done this to him , seems like he took his time doing it “.  
-“ Oh .. “.  
-“ Yeah … if you ask me .. I think its better if he doesn’t remember what happened to him .. it will drive him to madness .. like Maria .. “.  
Maria .. was a friend of there group , a pretty petite woman who “ sadly “ trusted her sister too much .. which made her end up sold in the slave market and then used as a toy at some random club .. she died , when she passed to the next world she didn’t remember a thing .. which was good .. but when she did start , it was hell unleashed in her mind which made her end up insane because she couldn’t believe nor take this all in .  
Stan replied in an agitated low voice : “ You know I can’t control that , Right ?? It depends on him when ever his own self feels ready to know , I can’t control that issue !” .  
After a moment of silence between them Stan continued saying : “ I am worried .. but I can’t do anything as you can see .. “ .  
-“ But .. “.  
-“ Is something wrong ?” said Dipper concern reflected in both his glassy blue eye and mocha colored one .  
-“ NO !! nothing .. No problem at all ~” Replied Stan with a hasty smile plastered on his face and continued : “ I’ll see ya later Jorge and now you little rascal about that tour .. “ .  
-“ ABOUT TIME ~ !!” .  
-“ Then lets go kid “ .  
-“ Hey Stan ..” Jorge called up to him from afar and said : “ We will continue later “ .  
-“ What ever “ said Stan while holding Dippers hand tightly and storming away from his friend .  
Its not like he didn’t know … HE DID !! . All of what his friend said , it pained him a lot to think that his niece was badly hurt and he wasn’t there to protect him .  
The tour went by as smooth as ever , with Dipper asking questions oftenly with excitement .. Stan’s mood was a ship wreck , he knows the excited and wants answers to every thing but with the whole conversation earlier , he doesn’t feel like doing anything any longer .  
What happened a year and a half ago ? Okay … He was shot .. But then what ? Who did it ? Why ? Does it have anything to do with Dipper ? Mabel is in a coma but why ? Where is “ Point Dexter “ from all of this ? Is he okay ? How …  
-“ Grunkle Stan are you okay ?” .  
Stan snapped back to reality by Dippers voice , frustrated he tried to make up an excuse : “ Ahh .. Just a little tired kid .. Head .. HEAD ACHE !! Yup I got a little head ache .. “ .  
-“ THE DEAD CAN GET TIRED ??!! “ excited Dipper exclaimed , “ I GOTTA STUDY THAT !! “ .  
Sighing Stan smiled to him self and thought : “ I’ll think about this whole thing later … for now .. I will enjoy having part of my family here “ .

 

1,154 words <3 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update sooner these next 2 weeks because after that I have finals , wish me luck <3 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : Who ever reads the story , please comment ! I really need to know what you think or if I should improve some things


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this since its an important part to show how this whole thing works ... I actullay wrote it in 2 hours and its 1:20 am and i am tired so I don't know how it will turn out for you guys XD .. All i gotta say is good luck

To say the truth , Dipper was slightly disappointed with his new life .. Nothing changed much to say the least from when he was alive .   
His new life was the same as before , he was still an underdog and people still mocked him about his appearance and height … Even more now with his new looks , he appears so frail and very .. delicate .  
It irritated him even more when thinking about it , At least when he was alive had a small hope that he will become the man he always dreamt to be … But now he will never grow , change or anything of the sort !!!   
Sitting in a graveyard he sighed and tried to think of something else to change the rout his emotions were descending to .  
In this world , he understood a couple of things so far .   
For starters , Not everybody who comes here arrives in one piece or intact to be accurate .  
At times the dead come Deformed so much because there human bodies were so damaged that the ghouls had a really hard time attaching the parts together .  
Ghouls in another note are the lowest in leveling in this world .   
They do the dirty work and fix everything that is needed by the living dead .   
Why ? Because the king said so .   
Who is the king ? Dipper had no idea of his identity .   
Also , he discovered an important thing . Ghosts , Vampires and other creatures of the sort were merely humans who died and were fixed that way .   
There eternal job is to spread fear in the world to keep it balanced .  
Those people .. were them .  
People (( living dead )) respect is supposed to be earned by how many damage you do to the humans .  
Wither Scaring or Killing , Ruining someone’s love or anything of the sort , that’s how they will respect you ..   
But Dipper wasn’t this type of person .   
The type who will go with the flow like mindless sheep and run havoc in the world .   
So because of his action towards this , people (( living dead )) looked down at him and said that he is such a weakling and that he have’s to grow a spine in order to survive .   
Another thing he discovered , heaven do exist .   
But only people of pure heart , intentions , no grudge or left out business could be there .   
Sadly , Dipper certainly can’t be there .   
With his mind set of finding out the reason of his death and thirst for knowledge of this world , his soul is weighed with so much things that he can’t descend to heaven .  
It pained him a little that he couldn’t , but it didn’t matter that much . What matters is that he is with his Grunkle and that itself makes him very happy .  
He stood up from where he was sitting and smiled to him self .  
He never knew his Grunkle had a soft spot , he always acted so tuff and all but he does care about him and the rest of the family so much .  
It warmed his heart .. maybe the only thing worth it here is being with him alone .  
It’s not jealousy or anything , But back when they were alive .. Mabel would have probably got it all .. the love , the adorners , attention , EVERY THING !!   
And yet he couldn’t hate her for that .. yeah , it angered him .. but yet he couldn’t help to feel that it was mostly his fault ? .. yes Mabel was the loved one from the two of them .. But only if he was as outgoing and as funny as she was .. Maybe everybody would have loved him too ?   
The thing that hurt him more .. is that his parents always raised them to be themselves but when he acts as said they .. would bash him away ?   
He was quite sure he heard them on more than one occasion discussing his weird interests and how he “quoted from his father” won’t act like a normal boy and go play foot ball with the other kids from the neighborhood or how “quoted from his mother” he will always take the oddest of choices when making decisions or “quoted from the neighbor “ that he is always howled up in the library reading weird books .. or .. or ..   
Or maybe it was them who was wrong ?? He wasn’t weird he only had different interests , why couldn’t they understand that ??   
-“ Way to go Dipper , You were supposed to feel better but here you are feeling crummier than you did before .. how is this making yourself feel better ?” Dipper thought to himself with a frown forming in his face , he is terrible at everything .. How will he survive this place if its bent on respect ..   
he have’s to respect himself in order for others to do so and he sucks at that to be honest .   
Walking home , he thinks of all kinds of things he could (( at least )) be capable to do to earn a little bit of respect at least .. Killing is defiantly out of the option , He can’t even hold a cooking knife so what about THE REAL DEAL ??! Ruining someone’s love .. ? It seems easy but maybe plan B ?   
… Scaring .. someone ? Maybe he could start with this one .. yeah sounds easy enough .. IF HE HAD THE LOOKS FOR IT !! WHO IS HE KIDDING ??!?!?!!? HE WOULD PROBABLY MAKE THEM NOT SCARED TO DEATH BUT LAUGHING THEM SELF TO DEATH !! YEAH THAT SOUNDS MORE RIGHT …   
WHY CAN’T HE BE GOOD AT ANY OF THESES THINGS ???   
He will probably take plan B at least .. It doesn’t have to involve anything other than hiding himself and ruining someone’s love life .. Wow he is beyond screwed at this .. But he at least gets to say that he tried ..   
Reaching home , he stood in front of the door step , as soon as he was going to open the door it was opened from the other side from someone .  
-“ DIPPER !! JUST THE GUY I AM LOOKING FOR “ Stan said excitedly while gesturing his hands around to prove his emotions .  
-“ So I was thinking maybe you and I .. “   
-“ I want to go try my luck at a scare “ Dipper said straightly before Stan could continue what he was saying , with Dippers sudden outburst Stan smiles and says :  
-“ That’s my boy “   
……

1,163 words :)


End file.
